


Damned Straight

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Only for sex!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them; I make no money; I only wish they'd do this.<br/><b>Beta:</b> You know the drill; corrections will not be spurned!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny thinks it's time to change things up a bit.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is the 18th chapter of **Overthinking** series, and follows later on the same day as the last one. Still for you, my darlink! ;-)

It's Danny's turn to stop Steve just inside the door after work on Thursday and the apologies from Kono and Kamekona. He's not quite as ready to go as Steve was last time, but the kiss is just as thorough. Steve's eyes are only half-open by the time Danny lets him up for air, and he grabs the front of Danny's shirt and practically drags him upstairs.

Danny's been thinking about moving things on between them for a while now, but Rachel's behavior this week has stopped him from considering the logistics in any depth. He knows Steve wants more than they've been doing, but he's been considerate and slow, letting the hand work, blowjobs and frottage be enough for both of them. Danny's sure Steve's waiting for another sign from him before he goes any further, and Danny really wants to give him something, but he's not sure about the timing.

In the bedroom, Steve's got his shirt off before Danny can even undo one button of his own, and he's pushing Danny back towards the bed and sinking to his knees as Danny's legs meet the mattress and he falls to sitting on it.

"Babe?" Danny asks, running a hand across Steve's jawbone as he starts unbuckling Danny's pants and tugging them down.

"Mmm?" Steve doesn't even look up. He's got Danny's cock in his hand and is starting to stroke it, licking his lips like he's about to engulf it.

Danny can't even fight it, though he meant to suggest something different. His breath is gone by the time Steve's lips cover the head, and he groans as Steve slides a hand underneath where his mouth is working and rolls Danny's balls in his hand.

His eyes close and Danny tips his head back as Steve's tongue works magic, one hand keeping him from falling while the other strokes through Steve's hair, encouraging him.

Something feels different – and not in a bad way – and Danny has to look. Steve's tipping his head on a different angle, and Danny realises with a shock of pleasure that his cock is hitting the back of Steve's throat. He hasn't done this before and Danny had no idea he even could. It feels _amazing_ , and just as he thinks it can't get any better, Steve swallows.

White light shields his vision as Steve does it again and Danny's gone; just gone. When he comes to, what he hopes is only a few seconds later, he's flat on his back and Steve's pulling his pants the rest of the way off.

Danny lifts up onto his elbows and backs shakily across the bed until his feet are on the mattress too, blinking hazily at Steve, who's smiling down at him like the cat with the cream. He certainly got that, Danny can't help thinking.

Steve shimmies out of his pants and joins him on the bed, leaning over Danny as he collapses back to the bedding, and offers him hungry kisses.

"Jesus, Steve…" Danny manages, his voice hoarse. "The things you know."

"It's just a matter of controlling your gag reflex and breathing through your nose," Steve says, like anyone could do it, then he's licking along Danny's neck and sucking at his pulse point. His cock is pressing into Danny's hip, reminding him that there's something he should be doing in return.

"They teach that in the Navy?" Danny mutters, shivering pleasantly under Steve's continued ministrations.

"Well, I _learned_ it in the Navy," Steve murmurs, in between more kissing and sucking, "Not sure they'd consider it something to add to the handbooks."

Danny really does want to do more for Steve, but he's not sure he could do anything like _that_ ; not just yet. Maybe Steve can teach him the technique some time, he thinks idly, lifting a hand to guide Steve back to his mouth before he dies of over-stimulation to his neck.

"I'm not sure I can even move after that," Danny admits when Steve finally lets him have his tongue back, "but I should do something for you."

"I can take care of it," Steve suggests, biting at his lip shyly. "If you're too pooped."

The idea of Steve jerking off for him tries to send more blood to Danny's cock, but it doesn't seem enough of a return favor somehow. "You could fuck me," Danny offers, cupping Steve's face in both hands and studying the look of surprise in his eyes.

"You really want that?" Steve's voice is shaky and Danny can feel his cock pulse against his hip. Steve sure does, and if so, why wouldn't Danny want it too? Danny trusts him – with more than just his life now – and Steve wouldn't push him beyond what's comfortable, would he?

He nods, smiling, fingers stroking the smooth skin of Steve's neck. "Seems about time, don't you think?"

"Only if you're sure."

Danny huffs lightly. "I wouldn't offer otherwise, you idiot. Go get the stuff."

He knows Steve has lube and condoms in the nightstand; they've only used the lube so far, but he'd be blind to have missed the other, coiled snake-like and shiny in the row of perforated packages, just waiting for this moment.

Steve smiles unevenly and draws away to obey the direction. When he comes back he looks more nervous than Danny feels, and Danny wonders if he's always so hesitant about this stuff, because he certainly hasn't been about the blowjobs or any of the other stuff they've done. It makes him remember how uncertain Steve can seem over physical contact at intimate moments that aren't about sex – which is probably to do with his father not showing as much affection as he could have when Steve was growing up, he supposes, but this is different somehow.

"You do want this, don't you?" he asks, unable to help himself as Steve smiles cautiously down at him.

"Yeah, of course," Steve nods, like he's trying to convince himself as much as Danny.

He's still hard, so he can't be against it completely, but there's a nervousness to his touch that Danny certainly hasn't expected. It doesn't stop him, but he's slowed down considerably since he climbed off Danny.

"C'mere," Danny offers, making a 'gimme' motion with his hand. "Let me."

Steve hands him both the tube of lube and the condom he's separated from the row, and lies on his side next to Danny as he rolls to face Steve. He grins at Steve, and takes the man's hand, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, and lifting a leg to plant his foot on the bedding to give Steve access.

Leaning in for a kiss, Steve closes his eyes, making it sweet and slow, as if he's not shivering with need already. When they part, Steve takes a breath, offering a lip quirk before slowly sliding his damp hand between Danny's legs. Danny's not hard any more, but Steve's touch makes him twitch and he hopes whatever he's in for will make the difference. He's not as young as he used to be, but he's been known to come twice in one session – especially lately.

Steve's watching what he's doing down there with avid concentration, and Danny takes a breath, his own nerves making his heart race. Steve's fingers finally circle his asshole – they've been sliding around his balls and along his perineum for long enough (not that it feels bad) – and then one tip slips inside, the coolness of the lube making Danny hiss.

Steve's eyes fly to Danny's. "It's okay?"

"It's cold," Danny complains, hoping his usual manner will ease whatever this weirdness is that Steve's feeling. "But… Oh…"

It's evidently working, because Steve grins as he works the finger in deeper, past Danny's resisting muscle. It feels odd, even though it's actually not the first time Danny's had a finger up there – Rachel did it a couple of times when things were really hot and heavy between them – and as Steve starts to slowly stroke it in and out, Danny relaxes.

"Feels good, babe," he tells Steve, putting his hand on Steve's arm and rubbing it to encourage him.

"Yeah?" Steve asks, drawing his finger almost all of the way out again, his eyes still on Danny's. "You like it?"

He's definitely looking more relaxed now, and Danny hopes it was just nerves about whether Danny would like it rather than any real fear. "I do…. Oh… I do," he breathes, dropping his head forward so Steve's mouth is in his hair.

Steve pushes back inside and there's a spike of pain that says he's using two fingers now. Danny grunts but the pleasure is back enough that he can hide the bad part from Steve's worrying eyes as Danny lifts his head again.

He can tell his cock is no longer as soft as it was, and then Steve does something else and there's a spark of intense delight that makes Danny buck. "God!"

Steve's grinning wider as he thrusts his fingers into the same spot. "That's it."

"Just… _oh God_ , do it!" Danny lets out, his cock hardening rapidly as Steve keeps hitting whatever it is – Danny knows the name but he's completely forgotten it right now and hardly cares.

There's a shaky indrawn breath from Steve as he pulls his fingers out and then he's scrabbling to get the condom and more lube on his still-rigid dick. He pushes Danny onto his back; without thought, Danny's pulling him close and growling at him again to 'do it'.

And then it's inside him, pushing and filling him; there's pain at first and Danny has to pant through it, clutching at Steve, unable to decide if he wants him to pull out or push in deeper.

Steve's leaning over him, breathing damply onto Danny's neck as he eases further inside, propped up on both arms so he's not crushing Danny. He stops, and Danny teeters on the knife-edge of pleasure and pain as Steve lifts his head and gazes into Danny's eyes like he's searching for something.

"Can I?" he asks, sounding breathless, and Danny nods, unable to say anything as he concentrates on not tightening his muscles.

Steve's eyes close momentarily and he takes in a long shuddering breath before he starts to move – slowly at first, and then increasingly faster as Danny starts to move against him. It's incredibly strange to be on the receiving end of this action, but it feels good; better than Danny has imagined it will.

Steve's cock feels thick and hard inside him, and Danny wonders how it manages to fit, but he gives up the thought as the friction between them adds to the feeling, and then Steve changes his angle somehow and that shock of intense pleasure sweeps through him again and again.

Danny's crying out as he comes; Steve's stomach the only additional touch he's needed. His muscles tighten against the flesh inside him, pulsing as he bucks into Steve's increasingly erratic thrusts. There's the sound of blood rushing in his ears, drowning out Steve's harsh gasps as he finally slows down and rocks lower into Danny, his arms barely holding his weight above Danny's body.

"My God." Steve's voice is way lower than normal and Danny's never heard him sound so amazed and sexy at the same time.

After a moment of them still clutching each other tightly, their bodies swaying in unison, Steve plants a soft kiss on Danny's mouth and rolls away, his cock making a wet sound as it slips out of Danny.

There's a sense of loss for a moment, and then an ache that makes Danny wince. He closes his eyes as he hears Steve move to dispose of the condom, and opens them again when he doesn't immediately return to the bed.

"Where you going?" Danny mumbles, holding out a hand.

Steve looks at him dazedly for a moment, then smiles and comes back to the bed. "Nowhere."

Danny wraps an arm around Steve's neck as he shifts closer, kissing the slack mouth until Steve starts to respond, his arms winding around Danny until he can feel the echo of Steve's heartbeat against his own.

"That was amazing," Danny gets out, holding Steve where he is. Steve often flops away from him after making love, and then they barely touch again until morning, but he wants this closeness right now; needs it, in fact, and hopes Steve won't mind.

"Damned straight," Steve agrees and then laughs.

"What?" Danny asks, relaxing his hold only enough to look into Steve's sparkling eyes.

"Not really very straight," he grins.

"In fact, not much at all, these days," Danny agrees, his grin matching Steve's.

~//~


End file.
